Geo-location is the identification of the real-world geographic location of an object. Geo-location changes of a terrain or building refer to changes in geographic location of the terrain or building, and such changes may arise as a result of construction work in the surrounding area, natural movement of the ground, or extraction of gas or water or other natural resources that leads to movement of the ground.
Being aware of these position changes is of key importance to ensure safety in cities or reduce maintenance costs of infrastructure. However, there is a lack of accurate geo-location information in respect of buildings. There is also a need for a method to detect such geo-location changes in accurate manner.